


Intoxicated [Español]

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Time, First sexy times, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Un beso.Solo un beso.Fue un movimiento involuntario, casi natural.Ese beso desencadenaría varios sucesos a lo largo de esa noche.





	

Un beso.

Solo un beso.

Fue un movimiento involuntario, casi natural.

Ese beso desencadenaría varios sucesos a lo largo de esa noche.

Lo último que Christophe Giacometti recordaba era el clamor de unas llaves, el rostro iluminado de Aleksi, la noticia que esté le había dado. Recordaba como su amigo había saltado de emoción y como le contaba la noticia con una voz aguda y rápida, tanto que Chris apenas si le había entendido y como él había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y después…Después.

Había sido un beso rápido.

Pero la sensación de los labios de Aleksi todavía estaba presente en los suyos; Casi podía saborear el chapstick de él.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

Aleksi tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero en su rostro no había rastro de incomodidad, solo sorpresa.

A Chris sin embargo, el cuerpo le rezumbaba de nerviosismo. Su expresión estática y todo pensamiento coherente fuera de su alcance. Todos sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora en su cabeza, era incapaz de atrapar alguno, uno que pudiera sacarlo de esta situación en la él mismo se había metido.

“…Chris…”

“Lo siento” Lo cortó rápidamente, quitando sus manos de sus mejillas. Coloco los brazos torpemente a sus costados y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos iban y venían, posándose en cualquier cosa,  menos en el hombre que tenía frente a él. “¡Q-Que lástima que no tengamos champaña para celebrar!” Sus palabras salían atropelladamente.

“Chris”

“Creo que aún tenemos algo de jugo de arándano en la nevera” Continuo él, sin prestarle atención a sus llamados. “I-iré a ver”

“Chris” Aleksi lo tomó por el brazo, deteniéndole.

Quedaron así, él de espaldas y Aleksi sujetándolo suavemente por el brazo.  Nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el rumor de los autos lejos en las avenidas y alguno que otro murmullo de gente que paseaba en las calles cercanas.

“Chris” Volvió a insistir él.

“Lo siento” Dijo, era la única respuesta que tenía al alcance, las únicas palabras que no estaban borrosas en su mente y que salían con toda claridad de su boca. “Lo siento, no debí…”

“¿Puedo besarte yo?”

Christophe se lo miró por encima de su hombro, apenas dando crédito a lo que Aleksi había dicho. _¿Puedo besarte yo?_ Eso había dicho ¿No es así? Eso era lo que sus labios habían dicho. Con el corazón en un puño, el suizo se dio la vuelta, encarando a su amigo. Él le soltó el brazo y junto, nerviosamente las manos, esperando una respuesta.

“¿No te ha incomodado?” Pregunto cauteloso.

“No” Respondió Aleksi firmemente.

“¿Quieres besarme tú a mí?”

“Sí” Las mejillas de Aleksi comenzaban a tomar color y no era precisamente por el frío. “Solo si tú quieres”

Christophe lo miró fijamente, pero en Aleksi lo único que veía era el rubor de sus mejillas y como jugaba con sus dedos. Nada le costó asentir con la cabeza, no tuvo que pensar en nada, le daba uz verde a lo que él finlandés tuviera en mente.

Aleksi trago saliva, su corazón latía lenta y pesadamente dentro de su pecho. Cerró las distancias que lo alejaban de él, le acuno la cara con las manos y lo miró por un momento, observo como sus ojos color avellana lo miraban también, sintió el calor que su cuerpo despedía a través de las palmas de sus manos y como su respiración chocaba contra el dorso de ellas. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de él suavemente, como el roce de las alas de una mariposa contra la piel. Chris le tomo las manos con gentileza, mientras ambos se hundían en ese beso tan íntimo que compartían.  Quisieron mantenerlo casto, o como lo intentaron. Pero en algún momento, Aleksi abrió sus labios y permitió que la lengua de Chris entrara en su boca, fue entonces que el beso se profundizo, torpemente, a trompicones. Entonces sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello y los brazos de Chris le rodearon la cintura. Querían ser seres eternos, que no respiraran para no separarse, pero fue inevitable. Ambos se separaron, respirando aceleradamente.

“¿Aleksi?”

“Bésame otra vez”

.  .  .

Las luces de la calle entraban a raudales por las persianas de la ventana de la habitación, la luz de la cocina entraba atropelladamente por el hueco entre abierto de la puerta, esa era la única iluminación que tenían. Aleksi se deshizo del suéter que traía puesto mientras un semidesnudo Chris metía sus manos tibias debajo de la camisa de vestir que aún tenía puesta. Emitió un sonido bajo y caliente, y con la ayuda de él se despojó también de su camisa, quedando únicamente en boxers y calcetines.

Chris miró a Aleksi desde abajo, admirando su piel pálida, sus hombros, la tierna línea de su cuello, su pecho y su vientre plano. Podía sentir el calor invadir su cuerpo, mirarlo era como una ilusión. Quería tenerlo más cerca, quería que sus pieles se tocaran entre ellas y que sus alientos se combinaran hasta que no hubiera ninguna diferencia. Le tomo por las caderas y le hizo sentarse en su regazo, Aleksi obedecía sin rechistar, como si él también esperase que hiciera aquello.  Las manos de Aleksi le acariciaron las mejillas suavemente, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar, él le tomo una de sus manos y la beso a conciencia, cada nudillo, el dorso, la palma, cuando lo miró de reojo, observo como Aleksi se mordía el labio inferior con el superior.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir?” Le preguntó, en esa neblina entre la sensualidad y la cordura.

Chris le beso la mano de nuevo. “Sí, sí quiero”  Se acomodó de modo que su espalda descansara con el respaldo de la cama, coloco las manos de Aleksi en su cuello y le beso delicadamente el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, Aleksi soltó un gemido muy bajo, lento y sensual. “Te deseo Leksi”

“Chris” Susurró Aleksi. Chris siguió besándole en ese lugar, ese trozo de piel que lo volvía loco. Sus manos le recorrían la espalda, la cadera; Subían y bajaban dejando un rastro de tibieza que no desaparecería nunca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, del cuerpo de él. Sentía su erección creciendo debajo de él, su propia erección rozando su vientre. “Espera, Chris, espera” Dijo entre jadeos. Chris se detuvo, obediente y aunque Aleksi no quería separarse de él, se quitó de encima y alargo un brazo hacía la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y sacó de él un tubo de lubricante y un condón. Cuando regreso con Chris, este le miraba con perplejidad mermada por la excitación. Aleksi solo le dedico una sonrisa.  Dejó los objetos a un lado y con torpeza se quitó los boxers, dejando al aire libre su pene erecto.

Christophe tragó saliva y sintió como su rostro se encendía más. Había visto distintos niveles de desnudez, pero esta vez era la primera vez que veía a Aleksi completamente desnudo. El nerviosismo lo invadió de nuevo, su miembro rozaba la fábrica de sus boxers y era casi doloroso. 

“No hay ninguna prisa” Susurro Aleksi, tomándole de la mano. “Toma tu tiempo”

Chris asintió, respiró profundamente y despacio, se deshizo de su única prenda puesta. La diferencia de tamaño no era abrumadora, pero comparado con Aleksi, Chris _era grande._ Avergonzado, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Aleksi, lo miró con ternura. “Está bien” Dijo tomándole de las manos, quitándolas lentamente del rostro sonrojado del suizo. Le besó la frente, el puente de su nariz, mientras repetía, _está bien_. “Chris, está bien, no te avergüences” Le beso de nuevo en los labios y entonces le miró. “No hay prisa” repitió. Chris asintió, con el corazón latiéndole poco a poco más lentamente.

Las cosas sucedieron lentamente; Con calma. 

Aleksi se preparó concienzudamente, tomándose su tiempo mientras un sonrojado Chris lo miraba casi sin crédito a lo que miraba. El finlandés le ayudo a ponerse el condón, no ignorando que con cada roce de sus dedos él parecía contener los gemidos. Aleksi se puso encima de él, sus manos acunándole el rostro.  Chris no le quitaba los ojos de encima, quería verlo, quería sentirlo entre sus brazos, quería todo de él.  Se besaron de nuevo, cada vez más acaloradamente que la última, Chris le besaba el cuello, la línea de su mandíbula, ese rincón entre el cuello y el hombro, mientras Aleksi gemía y sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de su hombros, enterrando su rostro entre su cabello rubio, aspirando su olor.

Cuando Chris le penetró, Aleksi soltó un profundo gemido y  a su cuerpo lo azoto una ola de éxtasis. _¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó él y lo único que Aleksi pudo hacer fue si no, asentir. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo lo demás, y solo existiera en ese momento, con él.  

Sus movimientos fueron lentos e inseguros, pero con cada sonido que Aleksi soltaba, Chris parecía ir perdiendo la cordura, quería moverse más rápido y hacerlo sentir bien, _él_ quería sentirse bien. Con cada embestida, el finlandés lo llamaba, con una voz cargada de sensualidad. _Chris, ¡Oh Chris!_ Y Christophe Giacometti arremetía más y más profundo, enterrando su rostro entre el cuello de él, hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en éxtasis.

Aleksi tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y él tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca. La noche se acercaba a su fin y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un matiz claro, casi blanco. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, pero tenían las palabras en la garganta, ambos sabían que en algún punto alguno de ellos tendría que hablar. Fue Aleksi quien rompió el silencio:

“¿Te…Te ha gustado?” Pregunto dubitativo.

“Mucho” Respondió Chris, estrechándolo contra él.  “¿Te ha disgustado?”

“Nada que provenga de ti me disgusta Chris”

“¿He estado bien entonces?”

“Maravilloso”

El silencio quería asentarse paulatinamente en ellos, pero Chris volvió a hablar:

“¿Eso significa que somos amantes ahora?”

Aleksi se acomodó en un hombro  para mirarlo, enarco una ceja y luego se río. Se volvió a tumbar en su pecho y le beso el cuello.  

“Supongo, sí”

Chris tragó saliva.

“Te amo Aleksi Laaksonen”

“Te amo Christophe Giacometti, ahora y siempre”

Chris sonrió, en el fondo Aleksi era un romántico empedernido, lo sabía. Le acarició el cabello y se hundió en el sueño del afterglow.


End file.
